Welcome Home
by JustLittle0ldMe
Summary: [One shot] Sasuke returns from a long mission; drained and tired all he wants to do is see his blond lover. NaruSasu PWP. Warning: Smut.


Sweat and blood and dirt covered his Anbu uniform. His black shoes left mud tracks on the wooden floor upon entering his house, yet he could not find the will inside of himself to care. His face remained stoic.

Dried red liquid encased the Katana he held within his hand and, as he looked down at the blade, a slight grimace began to form across his features when he recalled how it had gotten there. Stickiness was transferred from the handle to his gloves as he propped his weapon next to the door and let go; immediately after, removing the gloves from his hands to feel somewhat cleanly.

For a moment he closed his dark orbs and breathed in the scent of home deeply, his posture began to relax slowly and upon feeling the tension leave his body he proceeded to remove his mud smeared arm guards, slashed chest protector and shoes. Shoving them in the corner to the left of the door, he told himself he would deal with the damage in the morning.

Left only in his loose black top and trousers he ran a hand through his raven hair and took in the dark surroundings; noticing that the only light throughout the house was coming from the top bedroom, his lips raised into a small smirk. So Naruto was still awake. His movements were as silent as when he approached enemy ninja as he made his way up the stairs.

It had been an entire week since he had laid eyes on the blond Hokage. An entire week since he had spoken to his best friend. An entire week since he had traced his pale finger tips across the perfectly tanned skin of his lover. The mission that Sasuke had just returned from had drained him in mind body and soul; even though his face had remained blank when he walked through Konoha towards his home, Sasuke's dark eyes were almost weary at what he had witnessed.

Ever since he had returned to the Leaf Village after the war ended, death and the horrors of battle almost made him queasy; reminding him of his brother, the massacre, Orochimaru's painful experiments and the sins he had committed just for the sake of empty revenge. The soul reason he continued to fight, continued to defend the village and return was for Naruto. The blond had become a beacon of hope and light in Sasuke's life, he had done so much for the raven and it was almost inconceivable for Sasuke to believe that Naruto returned his affections wholeheartedly. They had been an item ever since.

Coming to a halt outside of their bedroom Sasuke knew that there was only one way to completely ease the tension in his body, soothe the guilt within his mind and calm the raging emotions consuming his soul; he needed Naruto. Needed to hold him, feel him, claim him, until Naruto was the only thing left.

Releasing a small sigh, the raven's lips once again formed a smirk in anticipation and he opened the bedroom door to find the blond seated at the desk to the left of their bed; grumbling to himself, most probably about the paper work that he was hunched over and reading. Naruto didn't appear to have noticed or even heard Sasuke enter and that thought alone amused the raven, chasing away the fatigue he felt only moments ago.

His footsteps where light and as silent as the night sky in winter, his movements fluid and chakra hidden as he approached Naruto; his fingers twitching with a deep longing to hold the blond and his features once again returning to his usual stoic expression. Only on close inspection would anyone be able to tell the softness hidden amongst the raven's face upon seeing Naruto.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." A deep voice said, the grin easily detectable in his tone and the way he spoke. It made Sasuke halt his movements and wait for Naruto to face him. As the blond turned in his chair, Sasuke rolled his dark orbs at the amused and teasing expression Naruto was wearing; he continued to move towards Naruto, only mildly irritated that he had spoiled Sasuke's surprise.

Standing up, Naruto's grin turned into a warm smile and he enveloped the Raven in a bone crushing hug; even when he felt the residue of coagulated blood and sweat on his lover, he could not keep the smile off of his face. Sasuke was finally home. "How was the mission?" he asked softly.

A small grunt was the only reply Naruto received as Sasuke inhaled the blond's scent. Resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulder and standing with his arms limply at his sides, he allowed the blond to hold him, taking comfort in the fact that Naruto was there, waiting for him, willing to do anything to comfort him; even without Sasuke asking him to.

For a moment neither spoke, no words were needed and both were comfortable in the silence… until Sasuke raised his head and brought his lips to Naruto's neck; his breath ghosting over it as he kissed the tanned skin. Naruto's shudder and the hitch in his breath only spurred Sasuke further and his kisses turned into gentle nips, leaving marks in their wake. Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke needed. They had been together long enough to almost predict what the other was thinking, feeling and what their next move was going to be; he was all too happy to comply to Sasuke's unspoken request.

Bringing his hands up to Sasuke's hair, he gripped it firmly and raised his head so their lips were almost touching; dark orbs met crystalline blue eyes. Both knew it would not be gentle. They had not been together like this in over a week and throughout that Sasuke had endured a dangerous S-rank mission; they needed it rough, fast and hard. Tonight was about laying claim to each other, drowning in each other's bodies and connecting their souls as fast as possible rather than making the act last.

Lips connected, eyes closed and a spark was felt between both, igniting their bodies in fire and creating a burning need deep within them. Sasuke brought his hands up and gripped blond locks almost painfully as teeth clashed and tongues danced together. Moaning into the harsh kiss, Naruto felt Sasuke walk forwards, pushing him backwards onto the bed, yet as his back connected with the soft mattress, the raven followed, straddling his hips and not once did their lips disconnect.

Passion flared as their lips moved once again, desperation lining every single movement and as Sasuke pulled back slightly, he reached back to take Naruto's hands in his own and entwined both their fingers; slamming them down on the sheets and holding them above Naruto's head, successfully pining him down.

Heavy breaths were exchanged as eyes locked, both heavily clouded with lust and half lidded in need. Sasuke brought his swollen lips to Naruto's ear, his hair brushing the blond's face and all Naruto could do was moan as Sasuke took his lobe between his teeth and gently pulled and sucked and nibbled at it. He squirmed under the raven's ministrations and slightly raised his hips, grinding them lightly against Sasuke's in a desperate attempt to create friction and release the pressure off of his half-hard erection.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his voice deep and husky, sending electricity shooting down the blond's spine and causing both boys to tremble in anticipation and want, only adding to their arousal. Bringing his head back up, Sasuke's eyes locked with Naruto's and he gently rocked back against the blond's moving hips; a slight smirk spread across his features upon feeling that Naruto was already hard, already so responsive to Sasuke's actions.

"Ahh.." he gasped, blue eyes glazed in pure pleasure and fingers tightening around pale hands. Upon seeing Sasuke's arrogant smirk, he brought his head up to connect their lips once again, forcing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and jerking forward as he lightly bit down on it. Muffled moans reverberated throughout both boys' chests and the vibrations only made them speed up their rocking motions. They could not get enough. They needed each other like oxygen, like food and water; neither boy could live without the other.

Shifting his hands slightly, Naruto freed one from Sasuke's harsh grip and brought it down between their bodies, shoving it underneath the raven's top. His hand connected with toned muscle and he slid it up towards Sasuke's nipples; pinching and twisting one viciously, encouraged only by the groans Sasuke was releasing into his mouth. The raven broke the kiss as Naruto moved his hand to the other nipple, pausing for a moment to enjoy the delicious sensations running through his body at being abused in such a sensitive area before proceeding to remove Naruto's hand and rip the top from his body; not giving it a second thought as he threw it behind him.

Sasuke's hands roamed the blond's clothed body. He slid them up Naruto's white top and Sasuke's fingertips ghosted over his torso, he felt the blond shiver and his hips buck as he roamed the muscled chest; eventually Sasuke ended the torture when Naruto whined impatiently and removed the article of clothing that hid his lover's perfect body from view.

Lowering his head to the tanned neck he sucked and bit his way down towards Naruto's collarbone, smirking in satisfaction when he heard Naruto's groans of pleasure and the whispering of his name. Giving one last bite to the blond's shoulder, Sasuke brought his lips back up to Naruto's ear and had to resist the urge to tug on the flesh and elicit more gorgeous moans from his swollen lips. "Take off your pants Naruto." Sasuke purred, his words almost making crystal blue eyes roll back and Naruto had to bite his lip in order to stay grounded; the raven rolled to the side and allowed Naruto to fulfil his command.

With trembling hands, Naruto undid his trousers and shimmied them down his hips, his face burned when he realized Sasuke was watching him intently. No matter how many times him and Sasuke made love, whether it be rough or gentle, his embarrassment would flare up at certain positions, certain words and certain situations; it could not be helped, Naruto was inwardly bashful by nature when it came to sex.

Finally able to pull the trousers from his legs, Naruto threw them to the floor and rolled on top of Sasuke, assuming the position the raven had been in mere seconds ago and pinned his pale arms above his head. A challenging smirk spread across Sasuke's face yet his breathing was still heavy and every time Naruto shifted his hips, it would hitch in absolute ecstasy.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Sasuke asked, his voice husky and rough, practically oozing with dark promises and liquid sex; Naruto knew Sasuke would never beg, this was the closest he would ever get to the raven pleading him to take him and mark him and hurt him and pleasure him all at once. Growling deep in his throat, Naruto slammed their lips together and bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip; a sharp metallic taste filled his mouth and he almost pulled back when he realized he had drawn blood…If it wasn't for the harsh buck of Sasuke's hips and the fucking _whimper_ that escaped his mouth, he might have done. Their tongues danced together once again and a moment later he bit down on Sasuke's top lip for the last time before pulling away; his eyes locked with Sasuke own.

"Hell yeah." Naruto rasped, the burning in his face still present yet the absolute need to connect with his dark haired lover over powering any other emotion he might have felt inside. Sasuke grunted at both the words and the way Naruto met his hips, pleasure shot up their spines and consumed their every thought; Sasuke did not know how he was even coherent enough to attempt to remove his trousers and only succeeded in doing so when Naruto helped him. They fell to the ground unnoticed by both parties.

"Hold on." The blond whispered after giving Sasuke a chaste kiss, and he reached over the other side of their bed bringing back a small tube of lube in his hand; upon seeing what Naruto was holding, Sasuke licked his lips and removed his boxers. Taking his swollen dick in hand he pumped whilst watching Naruto remove his last article of clothing and bit down on his bottom lip to stop the load groan that would have escaped his lips as his thumb rubbed the slit.

Naruto watched with half lidded eyes and resisted the impulse to remove the ravens hand and bring him to climax with his own, instead he coated his fingers in the cold lube and brought them to Sasuke's entrance; his legs automatically spreading and his knees bending to make room for Naruto to prepare him. Slowly sliding a finger in and moving it back and forth, he kept his eyes focused on Sasuke's flawless face, watching for any hint that he was hurting him unnecessarily, when none came and Sasuke grunted, his hand speeding up on his dick and his eyes closing in pleasure, Naruto added a second.

A slight frown appeared on Sasuke's face and upon seeing it Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, knocking his hand out of the way so he could touch Sasuke himself, he pumped his finger in and out of Sasuke's hole; creating scissoring motions to stretch him as fully as possible. Thumbing Sasuke's slit, Naruto inserted the third and final finger. But as Sasuke's jaw clenched and eyes opened in a slight glare, the blond halted his movements, tilting his head slightly in confusion at seeing frustration in Sasuke's dark eyes; Naruto's dick was achingly hard and even though he wanted to slam into Sasuke with everything he had, he did not want to hurt him more than he could take.

"Just hurry up and fuck me, idiot." He growled out, thrusting up into Naruto's hand to emphasize his demand and absolute need to be brutally taken. Blue eyes darkened and Sasuke could have sworn that red had started to bleed into the sides of his iris's, a low growl reached his ears as Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke's entrance, and pulled his hand away from Sasuke's dick; taking his own in hand and aligning it with the ravens hole.

Dark blue clashed with endless black. Both knew what the other needed and Sasuke was not disappointed as Naruto rammed forward, bottoming out on the first thrust. A groan escaped Sasuke's parted lips and he arched up in both pain and pleasure, his hands grabbed onto Naruto's shoulders and his nails scraped his shoulder blades as the blond situated his own underneath Sasuke's bent knees and hooked them around his waist; gripping his thighs harshly. The lines between ecstasy and pain blurred and all Sasuke could think was that it was good. So _fucking good._

His eyes almost rolled back into his skull as the blond started to thrust viciously, his hips setting a punishing rhythm and the raven could do nothing more than reciprocate it and grunt and groan and shout in absolute _fucking ecstasy_ as Naruto found his bundle of nerves; grinding against it every chance he had and making Sasuke go completely insane. Wave after wave of electricity rolled through his body, and hearing Naruto moan his name eased the tension that his mission had given him, when he was like this he was wanted, needed, he was Naruto's. And Naruto was his.

With that final thought both boys drowned inside of each other, taking everything the other was willing to offer and giving back twice the amount, easing each other's worries and fears and doubts and consuming their love; making love throughout the night, until neither could breathe let alone move. Both faded into blissful unconsciousness with a final declaration of devotion from both parties. A final whisper of utmost adoration.

"_I Love You."_

**O.O omg what did I just write, I'm so sorry if that was terrible it was my first smut.**

**Reviews are appreciated, even if its just to tell me to never write things like this again!**

**I'm also sorry if it seems rushed : / **

**Much love to you all anyways! **


End file.
